


Tonight, I'm in Charge

by HanSoloOrgana (Partners4Life)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominant Carrie, Eating out, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kink, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Submissive Harrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partners4Life/pseuds/HanSoloOrgana
Summary: Extremely explicit. If smut is not what you want, this is not the place for you!





	Tonight, I'm in Charge

**Author's Note:**

> This can be anytime you would like in your Carrison mind/timeline, absolutely no plot. This is for Nor, who requested kink fic, and Cass who wanted Harrison eating Carrie out. I hope I did these two justice.

This night was getting better and better, Carrie thought for a brief moment before Harrison moved his kissed to her neck. 

Harrison hit the spots he knew made her wet as he bit down and tugged with his teeth before he soothed it with his hot tongue. 

The moan that escaped Carrie’s lips went straight to his dick, causing a throbbing sensation. 

“Eat me out.” Carrie demanded of him, causing Harrison to groan against her neck. 

Harrison slowly moved his way down her body, stopping at her breasts. He took the left nipping into his mouth while circling and rubbing the right nipple with his thumb. It was a few moments before he switched and repeated his motions with the right nipple. 

As good as it felt, Carrie knew what she wanted. She ran a hand through his hair and grabbed a handful. She yanked his head up, causing Harrison to yelp and whimper. 

“You know what I want, don’t you?” Carrie asked him. Harrison gulped and then nodded. “So you’re going to give me what I want, right?” Harrison nodded again. “Good boy.” Carrie released his hair and gave him a pat on the head. 

Before Harrison could go any further, Carrie stopped him once more. “You know, if this gets too rough or you want to stop, you let me know, and we will stop right away, right?” 

“I know, baby.” Harrison reassured her, leaning down to kiss her lips once more. 

“Okay,” Carrie leaned back, and Harrison saw the physical manifestation of her personality shift back into the dominant woman she was before.

“Eat my pussy.” Carrie insisted.

Harrison kissed her hip bones before moving his way to her inner thigh, nipping the flesh there before kissing her hot, awaiting center.

He place a gentle kiss on the outside before taking his fingers and spreading her lips open. He placed a gentle lick on her clit and gently blew on the area he had just moistened. 

Carrie squirmed at the sensation and moaned “You’re doing great baby!” Carrie praised him, running her fingers through his hair and running her nails over his scalp. 

Harrison groaned. Carrie praising him was a major turn on. Harrison worked in an industry where he was riddled with praise and accolades, but none of them brought him as much joy and pleasure as the praise he received from Carrie in the bedroom. 

Harrison flattened his tongue and licked her again, curling his tongue when he reached her clit. The moans that were coming from her made his dick hurt for release, but she was the one he was focused on. 

He palmed himself, and immediately regretted it. “Did I say you could touch yourself? Did you ask for permission first?” Carrie reprimanded. 

“No.” he whispered looking down shamefully. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” She commanded.  
“No, Carrie. I did not ask or receive permission to touch myself.” 

“Now I’m starting to question if I should let you cum at all.” Carrie gave him a sharp look as his head snapped up. She could see the pleading in his eyes, and the twitching in his cock. 

“Please, please let me cum.” Harrison began to beg. “I promise I’ll be good.” 

“Okay, if you are good for the rest of the time, I will let you cum, but you have to wait until I say it’s okay.” She spread her legs to show him how wet she was. “Now get over her and fuck me like the man I know you are.” 

Harrison practically jumped on her. He lined himself up and pushed inside of her, groaning as he entered her, using all of his will power to keep from cumming right then and there.

Harrison starts biting her neck once again, and moves up to her earlobes while his hands caress her hips. He slowly starts moving his hands to where they are connected, and nothing can be heard besides gasps, pants, moans and groans coming from the two of them. 

Carrie can tell she’s getting close, but she needs one finally thing to push her over. “Cum, Harrison, cum inside me.” She gasps, moaning as she feels him shooting off inside of her.

This sends Carrie over the edge, and as he is drawing near the end of his orgasm, his cock very sensitive, she is gripping like a vice around him. 

He lays on top of her, his weight feeling good and also safe. He sucks air through his teeth as the aftershocks hit and his dick is still inside of her.

She reaches up and runs her hand through his hair. “You did amazing baby.” She leans up, kissing him gently, wrapping her arms around his waist as he rolls them onto their sides and grabs the blanket to cover them. 

They yawn almost simultaneously, and she snuggles into his chest. “I love you baby, g’night.” Carrie tells him.

“I love you too sweetheart. More than you can ever know.”


End file.
